The present invention relates to a stability compensation circuit and a DC-DC converter including the same.
When a load on an output of a DC-DC converter changes from a light load to a heavy load in an instant, an output voltage of the DC-DC converter abruptly decreases and then slowly returns to an original level. This is because a certain period of time is needed to charge an integral capacitor of a stability compensation circuit included in the DC-DC converter with a predetermined control voltage.
If a large amount of time elapses until the output voltage of the DC-DC converter returns to the original level since, the stability of the DC-DC converter may be adversely affected and an error may result. Accordingly, to maintain a desired output voltage with the least influence of changing load, it is necessary to control the output voltage of an integrator in a stability compensation circuit to reach a control voltage as quickly as possible.